twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen
and Renesmee Cullen.]] Jacob Black imprints on Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, upon birth in Book 2 of Breaking Dawn. Jacob was initially in love with Renesmee's mother, Bella; she eventually chose Edward over him, however, and mothered Renesmee—a vampire-human hybrid. As soon as she was born, Jacob imprinted on her, thus freeing him from his heartache over losing Bella. As part of the imprinting, Jacob will only be a brother figure to Renesmee until she comes of age, by which time she may develop romantic feelings for him, and vice versa. In the movies, Jacob is portrayed by Taylor Lautner and Renesmee by Mackenzie Foy. Prehistory Jacob Black ]] Quileute shape-shifter Jacob Black was born and raised in La Push, Washington. After his mother died in a car accident and his sisters moved away, he became his father's only family. He was human for 16 years, up until he first phased in early 2006 and became part of a pack of "werewolves". He was originally in love with Renesmee's mother, Bella, and fought to win her over from her steady vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen, Renesmee's father. At the end of ''Eclipse, he convinced Bella to admit her romantic feelings for him, but she chose Edward in the end and broke Jacob's heart by agreeing to marry him. He ran away from home after receiing their wedding invitation, and tried to escape his pain by living as a wolf. He returns on time to attend their wedding. His pain over her rejection only ended when he met Renesmee, imprinting on her and finding his true match. Renesmee Cullen ]] Half-human half-vampire hybrid Renesmee Carlie Cullen was conceived during Bella and Edward's honeymoon on Isle Esme. Initially, Edward didn't want her because she was hurting Bella from the inside, but couldn't do anything to stop the pregnancy because Renesmee's aunt Rosalie was guarding Bella, at her own request. Rosalie's choice also influenced her husband Emmett, and parents Esme and Carlisle, and so Edward couldn't force Bella to have an abortion. While Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, she and Jacob felt incredibly drawn to each other and neither one of them knew the reason for this bizarre attraction, because it wasn't based on their love for each other. In truth, Jacob was drawn to the unborn Renesmee, and vice versa. Renesmee had felt his presence from the womb, as well as the presence of the rest of her family. History ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Jacob assumes that Bella has become a vampire after hearing that she and Edward have returned from their honeymoon and demands the pack to attack the Cullens. When Sam Uley, the Alpha wolf refuses, he decides to go alone. However, he finds out that Bella is pregnant with a vampire hybrid, much to his shock. He talks with Edward, who doesn't want the baby because it is killing Bella, but cannot do anything because his sister Rosalie is guarding Bella, at her own request; Rosalie's choice also influences Rosalie's husband, Emmett, and the parental members Esme and Carlisle, and so Edward cannot force Bella to have an abortion. Jacob and Bella feel incredibly drawn to each other after that first encounter, which they both find as "weird". In truth, Jacob is really drawn to baby Renesmee and vice versa. Upon hearing of Bella's pregnancy, the pack then plans on killing Bella and the baby because they see it as a threat. Jacob rebels against Sam's authority as Alpha. He embraces his Alpha heritage to break away from the pack and runs off on his own. Seth and Leah Clearwater join him shortly and help him patrol the Cullens' territory and prevent Sam's pack from attacking. While guarding the Cullen house, Jacob visits Bella daily because of the gravitational force that compels him to be near her, despite the fact that he is still emotionally hurt by her rejection. Subsequently, Bella also feels the need to have him nearby. A few days later, Edward hears the baby's mind for the first time, and he learns that it loves both Bella and him. In that moment, his hatred for the baby replaces with newfound love, leaving Jacob feeling betrayed. Edward later asks Jacob, as heir to the chief, Ephraim Black, for permission to change Bella into a vampire after the birth of the child in order to save them both. Feeling empty inside, Jacob agrees. Everything has been carefully planned, but it all spins out of control when the birth happens one day early: the placenta suddenly detaches, and Renesmee begins to suffocate and tries to tear her way free, breaking several of Bella's bones in the process. Jacob performs CPR while Edward delivers the baby and then injects Bella's body with venom. Jacob is furious, believing that Bella had died giving birth, and goes to destroy "the monster" that killed her. But the moment they look into each other's eyes, he imprints on her. Jacob describes it as losing his connection to everything else, and the connection to Renesmee is the only one that matters now. This cures him of his heartbreak and allows him to forbid the pack from attacking her: because it is against pack law to hurt the person a wolf imprints on - there is no exception to this of all pack rules. The pack is then left with no choice but to make peace with the Cullens again. When Bella awakens two days later as a vampire, Edward takes her out hunting while Rosalie and Jacob stay near Renesmee for protection. Upon returning from her first hunt, she finds Jacob outside the house to test whether she was ready to see her child. She calls it ridiculous, passing it, then, indoors, and very cautiously, she meets her daughter. Bella is completely enraged when she finds out that Jacob has imprinted on her baby, threatening him to stay away from Renesmee, and then lunges for his throat when she finds out that he has nicknamed the baby "Nessie", the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster. Seth jumps in the way of the attack and gets his shoulder and collar bone broken in the process. The Cullens are ready to leave Forks to avoid Charlie, Bella's father. Jacob, however, does not want to be away from Renesmee and goes to visit him to tell him that the world is not what he thought it was. He also tells him that Bella was sick and had to change "a little" in order to get better, without revealing that his daughter had become a vampire. He also tells him that if he could deal with the weird and pretend that things are normal, then Bella will be able to stay for a while longer. After telling him all of it, he informs him that Bella and Edward are adopting Renesmee. Charlie requests to be told as little as possible about the supernatural so that he may be able to deal with it. Charlie wishes to see Bella, but Jacob insists on telling them everything first to give them a head start. Bella does not like what Jacob has done and demands a full report. After telling her everything and Charlie's request, she is relieved, though still unsure about her self-control. After a long day without hurting Charlie, Bella feels amazed at her control and is thankful to Jacob. And so, Renesmee is able to stay with Jacob for a while longer. Over the next three months, Jacob visits the Cullens daily to play with Nessie. Even though Bella and Edward know that his imprinting on their daughter was involuntary, they still feel annoyed by it all. But what bothers them more is Renesmee's rapidly growing state, which Jacob hides behind his smiles. In early winter, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee go hunting, and Bella catches sight of Irina from the Denali coven, who mistakes Renesmee for an immortal child (a human child transformed into a vampire) and reports to the Volturi. The Cullens decide to gather as many friends as possible to help them witness that Renesmee is not a full-vampire child to avoid the Volturi's slaughter. Jacob feels anxious with each addition of human-feeding vampire, but does not express it as he knows the purpose they play in saving Renesmee and their families. Meanwhile, Bella has lawyer J. Jenks create fake ID's and documents for Renesmee and Jacob, hoping that they would be able to escape the Volturi and start a new life somewhere in Rio where they might run into Jasper and Alice. Knowing he will do anything to protect her, she finally comes to accept their relationship wholeheartedly. On Christmas Day, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob visit Charlie to celebrate the holiday. Jacob has braided a Quileute bracelet for Renesmee—which is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Edward is annoyed by his choice of gift, but Bella copes, knowing that they will have to hand their daughter over in his care: the bracelet is merely a sign of devotion. After Christmas, Jacob stands guard at Renesmee's tent planted near the clearing where the Volturi was said by Alice to arrive. During the Cullens' trial with the Volturi, Bella and Edward present their daughter to Aro, with Jacob as their bodyguard and Renesmee grabs his tail to pull him back when they retreat. Renesmee finds herself feeling slightly more relaxed with Jacob's presence. When the situation begins to escalate to violence, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob share a tearful goodbye as they give her to him for protection, prompting the rest of their family and friends to say their goodbyes as well. Edward calls Jacob "his son", proving that he too has accepted him. The trial ends peacefully by the testimony of Nahuel, another vampire hybrid, and everyone is allowed to return to their peaceful lives. Their worries for Renesmee's unpredictable growth and life expectancy are also put at ease through this encounter. After hearing from Nahuel that Renesmee would be fully grown after seven years, Edward is impressed with Jacob for not having thought about her maturity even once. Bella remarks that he is in no hurry for her to grow up. Although they suspect that he may again have competition in the future, they decide to hold that thought at bay until that time comes. At the end of Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Alice has a vision of the confrontation turning violent; Jacob takes Renesmee away at Bella's request, and manage to escape despite the approach of Santiago, a Volturi guard. However, the fight is prevented in the end, and Jacob and Renesmee stay with their families. At the end of the movie, Alice and Edward share a vision of Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee, confirming that they will be together in the future. See also *Bella Swan and Jacob Black *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen *Gallery:Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen Category:Relationships